The Millennium Rose
by emismpunk
Summary: HIATUS Rapunzel AU, The Millennium rose tree gives birth to children with amazing powers. A prince who sought youth discovered one and raises it as his own but their are others out there who want him for themselfs. Throw a peasant lover in the mix and a war threating to break their way of life. What will happen to this golden flower? Den/Ame, ?/Ame,
1. Prologue

The Millennium Rose - ch 1

Rating: T may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Characters: Pairings - Denmark/America (Mathias/Alfred), Prussia/America if you see it that way

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite

A/N This is a rewrite of my original Millennium Rose. I did this because the original just wasn't working for me and decided to go in a somewhat different direction. Some parts may still be the same though. Also I've been reading stardust so that's were I might be taking this but may not. I just hope you will still like this version.

-

Once upon a time. On a night when the moon showed all of it's alabaster face. A meteorite flew by the planet the moon watched over and crashed into this moon. Sending parts of it flying of into space but, a small shard of one of these parts that glowed like a faint star dropped down to the earth below. Yet, it did not set ablaze nor burn into nothing as most would. Instead it slowly flew down to the earth like a feather, shining like a brilliant jewel in the night sky as it drifted to the land below. But, the instant it touched the dark soil of Gaia's surface it went out and disappeared like a extinguished flame.

Then a loud rumble emited from the ground, shaking the earth around it from the place the piece of the star and moon had touched. Shaking the land, a tree bursted from the ground, though this tree was not ordinary. It was large and tall and was as white as ivory and as smooth as marble. It shimmered and shined in a unnatural yet, beautiful glow of it's own making. Looking as if it was made entirely of glass.

Not only that but, the tree's leaves were also like the rest of it. Clear as glass and shining like tiny beautiful gems. What's more, on the branches of the tree grew flowers but, like the tree they grew on. They were not ordinary. These flowers were roses as blue as sapphires and looked like glittering crystals. They were beautiful things that enchanted those from miles around. Yet, to the misfortune of most. These roses of blue only bloomed every thousand of a year and only under the moon when it was at it's fullest did they show there faces to the world.

And upon the time that they bloomed despite it's odd body. A child more beautiful then a nympth would be born. Some of these children could be stronger than a giant or more magical then an elf. But, unfortunately only a few of the tree's blossoms actually bloomed into these beautiful creatures.

Therefor, these children for either there beauty, strength, or magic ability. Were sought far and wide. Some came to a person or kingdom on there own free will but, most were captured. whether it was to be forced into marriage or be raised to fight their kind's battles as warlords. In which many of these children of the millennium rose tree ended up killing or dying at the hands of their own siblings. Or these children would be captured for far more sinister reasons.

Then the first Great Magic War happened. From humans, to mages, elf, goblins, and every creature inbetween. They fought for magic, power and land. Using the magic they had once used for the betterment of themselves. Now used it as a tool of war. Destorying lands, homes and lives.

Scorching the earth, turning the water's black and blocking out the sun in a seemingly endless and everlasting greyness. For nearly two cenutries the war raged. Any that were born into the world during this time. Only knew blood and death. As children either died or learning to fight for their lives.

The world around them burning and crumbling as falling kingdom's still fought to the death. Destroying everything and anything that got in their way. Even the ancient rose tree. That had stood for thousands of years. Fell prey to the blood thirsty reapers of power hungary empires.

And as the Millennium tree burned. It's children felt it's demise. Laying down their weapons even amongst a battle field. The children fell to their knee's and mourned for their mother.

As the Millennium tree stood a burnt husk. Barely standing as the world around it lay in ashes. Burnt black as ebony. The once beautiful tree that shown like a star and looked like glass. Was now nothing but a charred mess. That had the grim reapers arms around it. Wrapped tightly in an deathly embrace.

The tree's children lost the will to live. Allowing themselves to be killed or just diying. Even those that were not on the battle filield. No longer cared whether they lived or died. As their bodies disappered into the ground, only a single blue rose grew in the place were there bodies had once been.

The death of the Millennium rose tree was a great blow to many. No longer would it's beautiful children be born. No longer would these powerful and peaceful at heart children be born. The races of the world had destroyed it. Causing not only the death of the ancient tree but also the death of it's childre. An the death of it's children seemed to have snapped the feuding rivals out of their bloodlust and made them realize the horrors that they had plagued onto the land.

Each of the kingdom's that still stood even if in shambles agreed to bring an end to war. They found the roses that were the only thing that the Millenium tree and split the children's roses between them. Which where seen as a pact between the royal's that meant peace. The kingdom's promised they would keep this peace for all time.

That was the way the world began it's way back to a bright and happier place. Although no one could forget the war. People still began to rebuild and learned to live again. For the first time in a long time, all was calm and joy could truely be found in the land. Kingdom's reformed and rebuilt.

As decades turned into centuries that turned into millennium after millennium. The world began to forget it's self little by little. Adapting to new things and forgetting many of the old. Eventually the pact between the kingdom's began to fade from it's histories and it's people's minds. Even the Millennium rose tree was eventually nothing more but a legend that was also forgotten by many.

But atlast peace could only hold on for so long. No one knew what sparked the Second Great Magic War as country after country joined in on the bloody battle. Taking hold of the world. Kingdom's began breaking the long forgotten pact and turned to the path of destruction once again.

Raging for half a century now. The war had turned once peaceful nations into warrior ones. Even neutral nations were quickly dragged into the bloody battle. As the blood of there people spilt across the land. Painting it red. The world already beginning to show less of it's beautiful self.

While a once grand and ancient tree that sat on a small hill grew a single flower of a sapphire blue and began to bloom under the full moon.

-

A/N

Hope you like it!


	2. The prince, The flower

The Millennium Rose - ch 2

Rating: T may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Characters: Prussia, Denmark , America Pairings - Denmark/America, Prussia/America if you see it that way

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite

I had to make changes to this story so it wouldn't be a load of crap. Sorry for making you wait for me to rewrite this. I still hope you will like it.

* * *

><p>Near the edge of a dark forest. On an old hill stood a weathered castle. It was built with big black stones of the blackest onyx in a square around a large courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard stood a tall tower that rose high above the earth and the trees around it. The castle had once belonged to the royal family of the kingdom of the Black Eagle. It had been apart of a great and ancient empire that had fought and survived many wars including the Great Magic War.<p>

The royality of the castle were descendants of one of the Millennium Rose Tree's children. A strong and handsom blond with long hair, fair skin and green eyes. He was known simply as Alaric. Being the first patriarch of this royal lineage Alaric had founded the kingdom of the Black Eagle along side his rose brother, Romulus who founded the kingdom of the Golden Wolf that stood only a few day's travel away.

Alaric had many children within his lifetime and they had many of their own and so on. But their were those of his descendents that had high traces of their ancestor's rose blood within them compared to the rest of their relatives and would thus have elongated lives.

But regardless of their lifespans, those of the kingdom of the Black Eagle were known as warriors and were feared and respected by many. Yet, somewhere down along the line they were betrayed by those of there own. The Black Eagle's kingdoms downfall was chaotic but swift. Any and every member of the family that even held a drop of Alaric's blood were killed off.

But among the chaos the son of the King was hidden away. Given to an old, childless peasent couple in the hopes he would be kept safe. While the rest of the clan was destroyed.

Less than a decade later the kingdom of the Black Eagle was no more. Only the castle stood, a shadow of it's former glory. None of the once glorious family lived but the young prince. Who knew of his lineage but was raised in the country till he was a young man.

And once the Prince was old enough he reclaimed his fallen kindom. Although there was nothing he could do to raise it from the ground. The prince still decided to stay with it. Living a solitary existence in the castles ruins and being of a direct line of royalty, he held much of Alaric's blood within him.

The prince lived for centuries and although his ancestor's blood gave him a longer life then normal it did not give him youth. The longer he lived the more of his youth was taken.

The prince was a albino man who had smooth ivory skin, snow white hair and deep scarlet eyes. In his youth he could almost always be seen with a devious grin plastered on his pale lips. He had stood tall with a lean form and muscular body. But as he grew older he shrank and hunched over. His skin wrinkled and became leathery. His bright red eyes grew dull and his soft hair became dry and split. His energy drained and he could barely walk up the long main stairs of the castle without running out of breath. The prince, Gilbert was his name, hated his aging body. He hated that his youth was being taken from him and wished for a way to reclaim it.

Gilbert had spent years within the castle. Spending most of those years mostly reading and re-reading the books in the libary that had miraculously survived the slaughter of his family.

In some of these books he found stories of The Millennium Rose Tree. From it's beginning, his ancestor, and the tree's children and the powers they held. In one of these books he found accounts of the rose children having the power to give a person a long life and youth.

For many years Gilbert searched for the tree. Even though he knew it might not have survived the Great Magic War. But if there was any possibility for him to regain his youth he decided he would not stop searching for it until he saw the tree for himself. After many years he finally found it. On a full moon night he saw it. The tree stood on a small dark hill. It was as black as ebony and seemed to be devoid of all life.

Gilbert felt disappointed but when he walked around the tree. A smile formed from the frown he had sported. On a branch that hung low to the ground was a beautiful flower of a deep blue that had a faint glow to it. It was a rose the size of a small bundle.

Gilbert prodded at the petals of the flower. /They feel softer than silk/ He thought, poking at the flower some more until it suddenly opened. Making the albino jump back in shock. The flower revealed a small infant.

Gilbert picked up the infant, a boy or atleast what seemed to be a boy. Gilbert would learn in the future when the child started puberty that it was more than just a boy.

He felt the baby's skin and hair. On the baby's head was tuffs of golden blond hair, his skin was soft like velvet and when he opened his eyes, Gilbert could see they were the same sapphire as the flower's petals. Gilbert's smile grew. He had found what he had been looking for.

The baby upon opening his eyes, giggled and reached out it's tiny hands. Touching Gilbert's wrinkled face. The prince's heart melt. He bundled the child into his cloak and swept away into the night. He raised the infant as his own. High in the tower in the middle of his castle. Far away from any that would try to take the beautiful child from him.

After a few months of raising the child. Gilbert grew upset. He stood looking into the mirror. His ancient face looking back at him. /Why do I still look like this!/ He thought, his anger getting the best of him. He swept whatever was on a nearby table to the ground. He winced slightly from a large cut that he had gotten from one of the objects that now lay on the ground in shards. He watched the red liquid drip down the ground below, making a small puddle on the stone floor.

A growl emitted from his throat as he tried to cover the wound and stop the bleeding. while a small memory from his childhood popped into his mind. He unconsciously started to hum a song his adoptive mother would sing to him when he was hurt or sick. She would always sing it to make him feel better. As he hummed he didn't notice the way that the sleeping baby only a few feet away started to glow in a golden shimmer.

He did not notice how the baby glowed as he wrapped his wound. He started to feel his skin start to tighten. The spots and wrinkled from old age started to fade away.

When Gilbert looked up from wrapping his wound he almost fell back in shock at his reflection. He touched his face and felt his now smoother skin. Looking in the mirror he saw not a ancient man but a younger version of him around the age of fourty. He also noticed the glow coming from the baby he had named Alfred. Rushing over he saw the golden light surrounding the baby before it disappeared.

A year went by since the incident. Gilbert still remained a man of fourty years but he wanted to be younger. He thought often of how he could get Alfred to do it again. After awhile he let it go and just hoped it would happen again.

During one summer afternoon. The albino man held the baby in his arms. Gently bouncing the small baby on his knee. He started to hum again and noticed Alfred started to glow. He suddenly stopped and the glow from the babe disappeared. He thought back to the incident over a year ago and found he had been humming then. Testing his idea, Gilbert hummed and Alfred started to glow in the soft golden light.

He noticed his skin started to become even smoother and softer then it was before. He could feel his bones strenghten and straighten and his muscles start to grow. He could even see his vision get clearer and more focused. A large smile took over his face. He continued to hum before singing softly and brought himself and little Alfred over to the mirror. He was now a young, handsom man of twenty. He finally stopped humming and singing and held the little babe to him. A smile plastered to his face as Alfred giggled and reached out to touch the reflection of the young prince.

* * *

><p>Over the years, Alfred grew into a beautiful child. He was a thin youth with a joyful smile, happy blue eyes, sunkissed skin and long golden hair. That when hung out the window of the tower. Nearly touched the ground. Gilbert thought it a crime to cut the waves of golden hair.<p>

Alfred was beauitful and had an equally beautiful voice that brought many would be suiters to the ruined castle. For most of the love struck men. Gilbert could scare them away but for those that were to stubborn were meet with a more grisly fate. Gilbert would not let anyone take away his child.

Eventually, as the years past. Ghost stories started to appeare about the castle, the beautiful voice and the red eyed man. Men in taverns would tell of encounters with the gruesome spirits of the castle and Mothers would tell their children stories to scare them away from it.

This was fine with Gilbert because it kept people away from Alfred. While Alfred didn't even know what was happening. Never leaving the walls of the tower he had grown up in. Those are how the years past. Those are how the years past.

Decades went by but because of both of the castles residents it did not seem so long. Both content with their life.

For the first years of his life Alfred had wore male clothing but as he hitted puberty both him and Gilbert noticed the changes in Alfred body. Mainly the small breasts the blond grew. Since then Gilbert made Alfred were dresses. Which the blond didn't mind to much. Enjoying the freedom that a dress or skirt provided him.

Since puberty Alfred continued to wear his new clothing. While living in his tower. Spending his days reading books, painting, singing or playing with Gilbird. A small yellow bird his Papa had given him when he was young.

Currently, Gilbird and him were playing hide-and-seek. "Oh dear, where could Gilbird have gone?" Alfred said playfully, searching the tower for the little bird. He tip-toed to the window. Suddenly lifting up a vase that held flowers that Gilbert had given to him.

"Ah ha! There you are!" Alfred shouted, scooping up the tiny bird in his hands. While the bird chirped happily rubbing itself against Alfred's cheek.

Alfred laughed happily.

"What's so funny?" Gilbert asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Papa! Me and Gilbird were playing hide-and-seek and I won!" Alfred said, excited about his win. Gilbert smiled at Alfred before asking him to sing for him. To which Alfred was to happy to do.

After his song was finished. Alfred asked "Can I go outside?"

"Alfred you know we have talked about this. The world is a dangerous place. No place for a delicate thing like you." Gilbert replied, threading his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"I know but I get so bored in here!" Alfred said, wanting to see more then what was inside his towers walls. Alfred was a adventurer at heart. He dreamed of traveling the world. He had read so many stories of epic battles between sailors and creatures of the sea, heros slaying dragons and saving princesses. He wished badly to be apart of that world.

Gilbert would have none of that though. He feared if Alfred left the tower, his hold on Alfred would loosen and he would leave him, Gilbert would lose his child. The only person he cared about.

The albino did everything to deter the blond from wanting to go outside. He began telling Alfred stories of plagues, murders, canniables, and the like. Watching the horror take over Alfred. A smile formed on his face whenever Alfred was not looking.

"I don't want to go outside!" Alfred wailed, throwing himself into his fathers lap and clinging to him as Gilbert chuckled softly and petted the soft gold hair of the young blond.

"There There. There's nothing to worry about. You'll be safe as long as you stay up here in your tower." Gilbert said.

"I will, I will." Alfred said, clutching Gilbert's cloak. Tears clinging to eyelashes, threatening to fall. Gilbert brushed them away. Gently moving Alfred off his lap.

"Good, now no more of this silly talk alright." Gilbert said, lifting Alfred's chin and giving him a small peck on his forehead.

"Yes, papa." Alfred replied, giggling softly at the small peck.

"Now Alfred i'll be gone for some days. There is something that i have to take care of." Gilbert said, smiling as he stood up with Alfred.

"What why? Where are you going?" Alfred asked, again throwing himself onto Gilbert and clinging to the older man's waist.

"It's nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about. Just be good and stay here. Will you be alright? I will have the boy bring you something to eat from the garden for the time being until I return." Gilbert said, petting Alfred's hair.

Alfred nodded in response and let go of the albino man but not before pecking the older man's check.

"Then, i'll be going. If you need anything lower your bucket and shout down to the boy and have him bring it to you." Gilbert said, kissing Alfred on the forehead once more before taking his leave.

Alfred nodded, watching his papa leave the tower. He sighed sadly. Plopping down on the ground with a small grunt. Gilbird came fluttering over and landed on one tan knee. Chirping at the blond. Alfred smiled. "Alright, but this time i'm hidding." He said, before running off to hide.

* * *

><p>AN

It may take me time to write chapters because i don't know exactly were i want to go with this.

Characters:  
>Rapunzel: America<p>

Prince(not really a prince though)Lover dude: ? England,Germany,Denmark - These 3 got the most votes so you can choose between them.

Mother Gothel(But nicer and awesome): Prussia


	3. The boy, The war

The Millennium Rose - ch 3

Rating: T may change

Genre: Romance/Adventure/Fantasy

Characters: Prussia, Denmark, Sweden, America Pairings - Denmark/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Hermaphrodite

This story is really a rapunzel fairytale but with many twists and turns. It does not follow the real one exact but is more inspired by it. But I hope you will still like it.

Mathias-Denmark

* * *

><p>19 years ago...<p>

A scowl was set upon Gilbert's pale face. He had begun to notice that food within his garden was slowly starting to disappear. Thinking it may have been the work of some wild animal, a rabbit or rat, perhaps a raccoon. He did not think to much about it. Simply putting up some traps to capture the critters.

Yet, the food within his garden kept disappearing and the thief behind the missing food was not yet caught.

"Must be to smart to fall for these simple traps." Gilbert would often mutter to himself as he looked over the empty traps time and time again. Letting out a deap breath he looked up at the bright sky and then down to the garden.

/Maybe a wall will keep them out/ He thought, smiling at the thought and nodding to himself.

Over the next few weeks the albino man pain stakingly built a stone wall around the garden. But the food would still go missing.

A growl emitted from his throat. "That's it! I'll capture it with my own hands if it's the last thing i do!" He yelled to nothing.

"Capture what?" A pleasent voice asked from above, Alfred leaned slightly over his towers balcony to see his father on the ground below.

"Just some wild animal that's been eating the garden." Gilbert called back.

"Oh! Your not going to hurt it are you!" Alfred shouted.

"Of course not, I just going to remove it from our garden. That is all." Gilbert replied, whilst he thought about the dishes he could make with a rabbit. Maybe it was a fox or something else good to eat.

Alfred let out a breath of relief. "That's good!" He said, a smile returning to his golden features. Before he turned and walked back into the tower. Gilbert watched him until he was out of view before returning to his dilemma with the pest in the garden.

"How am i going to capture it?" He questioned himself, his arms crossed as he bit his thumb in concentration.

For many nights Gilbert wracked his brain with ways to capture the vermin that was stealing his vegetables. He set more traps. Built the wall a tad taller. But the food still disappeared.

Then one night as he walked around the silent castle he caught sight of something large climbing over the wall of the garden. He yelled out and the thing lost it's balance and fell into the garden with a noise that was unmistakably human.

Rushing over to the garden. The moon being the only thing that lighted his path. Gilbert stood over the figure. It was a man. A very poor peasant from what Gilbert could make out.

"Are you the one that's been stealing from my garden?" Gilbert asked, yet both already knew the answer. The man held the evidence in his dirt covered hands. While his knees sunk into the ground below.

"Please s-she needs it. I didn't want t-to but the ba-by, the bab-" The man pleaded, stuttering over his sentences as he gripped Gilberts night robes. Tears threatening to fall from his blue-green eyes as he choked on a sob.

"Explain yourself clearly and you may get off easier." Gilbert said, feeling pity for the poor man but still feeling there was punishment needing to be done.

The man removed himself from Gilbert and got up off of his knees. Standing up, the garden's vegetables still in his hands. Gilbert noticed how tall the man was.

"M-My wi-" The man began, before taking a deep breath to calm himself. After a minute or two he began again but much more steader and no longer stuttering. Yet Gilbert noticed the man's voice was deep and gruff and he had to strain to make out what the man was saying.

"My wife is pregnant and with the new baby. She has been very hungry but we barely have enough to feed ourself as it is. Let alone a new baby."

"And you decided to steal from me to feed her new appetite." Gilbert stated.

The man looked down in shame. "She instructed me to and we did not think it would be noticed since i would only take a little at times but she wants more and more as her belly grows with the child." He said.

"What is your name?" Gilbert asked suddenly.

"My name?" The man asked.

"Yes, what is your name?" Gilbert aksed again, a slight edge to his voice.

"Berwald" Berwald answered quickly.

Both men stood in silence. Gilbert regarded the tall blond man quietly. Berwald shifted uncomfortably under the red eyed gaze. While they both contemplated their situations.

"Well...Berwald I will make you a deal." Gilbert proposed, breaking the silence.

"A deal?" Berwald asked, shifting his eyes from his worn out boots to Gilbert's face.

"Yes, i will allow you to take all the food from my garden that you need to feed your preganant wife." Gilbert said, seeing a small smile form on the Berwald's face. "But in return" He said, seeing Berwald gulp almost unnoticbly.

"In return" Berwald said, dread in his voice. Not wanting to hear the rest but if it meant he could feed his wife and unborn child with no worries it did not matter.

"In return when the child is born I will take him." Gilbert finsihed.

Berwald dropped the vegetables in his hands in shock. "No, you can't. There must be something el-"

"Stealing can be punishable by death." Gilbert said, his eyes cold.

Berwald's eyes were wide. "My wife and ch-" He began but was again cut off by Gilbert.

"You said it yourself that you and your wife can barely feed yourselfs as it is. Let alone a new baby. And mind you, to the extent that you had to resort to just to feed them.

Berwald flinched away from the accussion.

"And think when that baby is born and as it grows it will need even more to eat." Gilbert continued.

Berwald listed silently to the albino's words.

"And how do you think you would be able to feed you family with a growing child. If you kept stealing you will be caught eventually and some people will not be as kind as me. Then your wife and child would have to live without a husband and father."

Berwald's shoulders tensed at the thought.

"But if I raise him it will allow more to eat for you and your wife and your child will have a constant roof over their head, food in their belly, and clothing on their backs. I can teach them to read and write." Gilbert finished.

"My wife would never let our child go. She would die." Berwald said, conflicted with wanting his child to have a good life but not wanting to lose it.

"She will not but if you keep the child. Than she surely will. Do you honestly believe you could take care of a wife and child with the way you live now. Either the child will end up dying before it even reaches puberty or you all will. You would not be able to feed and take care of a family in those conditions." Gilbert explained.

"Why would you even want to take care of a poor peasant's child?" Berwald asked, considering Gilbert's deal more thoroughly yet still wondering why the man would do such a thing.

"I need someone to help me. As you can see, this castle is not as great as it could be. I can not take care of it all on my own. Therefore, when the child is old enough they will help me."

Berwald bit his lip. A broken sigh escaping him. "A-Alright but please promise me you will take good care of my child." He pleaded almost desperately. It was obvious he was torn and hurting with his decision.

"Of course, now you may take what you like and then go to your wife and tell her the news. But I warn you. I do not tolerate people who back out of my deals and if you do not hold out on you end. You will have hell to pay." Gilbert warned, before turning and leaving Berwald standing in the moonlight garden.

* * *

><p>Present day...<p>

A strapping young boy or rather young man leaned over a well. He stood fishing out fresh water that would be used for the evening meal.

He brushed the sweat from his forhead. His fingers brushing back sweat drenched blond hair. The young man was fair skinned and lean but muscular from years of hard work. He had light wild blond hair and bright blue eyes with a friendly smile.

"It's hot today" He mumbled, hefting the bucket full of water out of the well with a small grunt before walking back to the castle.

He stopped midway when he heard singing. He looked over to the tower that stood in the middle of the castle. He always heard singing from the tower but he had never once seen who it was. Master Gilbert saw to that.

Setting the bucket down under a tree. The nineteen year old layed against a large oak. Deciding to take a small break to listen to the beautiful singing before the master harped at him to get back to work.

Sighing happily at the soothing music and nice shade from the tree that hid him away from the scorching sun. He let a carefree smile form on his lips. Drifting into a rare afternoon nap.

Only to be rudely shaken awake awhile later. He tumbled away from the awakener. "I didn't do it!" He shouted out. Before realizing where he was and who had awakened him. Looking around he noticed how dark it had gotten. He quickly scrambled to stand up but was stopped by Gilbert.

"Mathias, I will be leaving for a few days." Gilbert said, sighing. He really didn't want to leave Alfred in Mathias's hands but he had no other choice.

"Leaving?" Mathias asked, staring up at the red eyed man from his spot on the ground.

"Yes, there has been some fighting to the West and though i see no danger from them. I have heard rumors that they are fighting with a kingdom near by and intent to bring their battle here."

"The Golden Wolf?" Mathias asked curiously. He knew that although it was no longer a military state. The kingdom was large and known for it's excellent trade, fertile land and many allies. Someone would have to be either a fool or very powerful to attack it.

"I do not know but i am going to check it out. I need you to go about your duties as normal but if Alfred calls for you. You are to stop what your doing and get him what he needs." Gilbert replied.

"Who is Alfred?" Mathias asked, holding back a flinch as Gilbert narrowed his scarlet eyes.

"That is none of your concern but if you must know he is the singer in the tower. And YOU are NOT by any means to talk to him less it concerns what he needs. You are only to get him what he wants and then return to your normal work, understood." Gilbert growled.

"Y-Yes!" Mathias said, his thoughts now on Alfred and wondering what the singer looked like.

Gilbert looked hard at the young man. "Good, now go back to your work and make sure to bring Alfred something to eat." Gilbert explained, pointing to a small door the teen had never noticed before. Being it was practically hidden behind a large bush.

Sighing to himself Gilbert gave Mathias a dark look. Handing the blond the key to the tower door before he turned away. Leaving Mathias sitting on the grass alone. "Remember what I said." Gilbert warned as he disappeared from sight.

Mathias watched Gilbert take his leave. Shaking off the small shiver from the prince's warning. He finally noticed that there was no longer any singing from the tower. Picking up the bucket of water and headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

Whistling a small tune as he prepared the meal. His thought's wondered to Alfred. /I wonder what he looks like. Does he have brown hair or blond? Maybe it's black or even red. I wonder what he's like./ He questioned. Before letting out a deep breath.

"Not like master Gilbert would allow anything to happen. Bet when he comes back i'll never be allowed back up in that tower again." He said to himself. Wondering why he wanted to see Alfred so bad.

Letting out another sigh. He continued his work in silence. His thought's consumed with the singer in the tower known as Alfred.

* * *

><p>Gilbert wandering among the darkened forest. As night fell around him. A lantern in hand. The forest was quite the only sounds coming from the crunch of leaves and twigs beneath his feet.<p>

His thoughts wandered to Alfred. He hoped he was alright and hoped Mathias wouldn't do anything to his little boy. But after all Mathias was nearing adulthood he would have those urges and there would be no one there but him and Alfred. Gilbert clenched his teeth at the thought.

"I shouldn't have left them alone but who else! I can't let Alfred out. He would get hurt and I need to find out if there is a war and if it's going to cause us trouble!" Gilbert yelled into the empty forest. Glaring at nothing as he grudgingly forced himself to move forward. /Think about Alfred's safety Gil/ He told himself as he continued to walk through the forest.

* * *

><p>Mathias smiled in triumph. Proudly looking over the meal he had prepared. Happy for his skills in cooking.<p>

Fishing the key out of his pocket. He picked up the tray that held Alfred's dinner and walked out towards the tower. He stood looking at the door in silence. Biting his lip in nervousness although he would never admit it.

Resigning to his fate. He unlocked the door and walked in cautiously. Looking around the inside of the tower like a curious child.

The inside of the tower was plain stone with a winding staircase. Where he could stand in the middle of the tower and see all the way up. Mathias could see a faint light at the top of the tower.

Licking his lips he started to walk up the stairs. The sound of his steps beating against his skull like a drum. A few minutes later he finally reached another door with the light coming from beneath it.

He knocked but got no response although he thought he heard some shuffling within. Opening the door silently. He saw the place covered in books and other objects. Careful not to step on anything. All the while looking around for Alfred.

He found a table with nothing on it. Placing the tray down. Sighing in disappointmen. He turned to leave when he felt a pain blossom in the back of his head as his vision faded to black but not before catching sight of long golden hair.

* * *

><p>AN

Sweden is a bit out of character for this chapter. Don't mind it to much. Also I find Sweden's way of talking hard to write and it can be hard to read so i just write him speaking clear but to characters in the story he speaks like he usually does.

As in the second chapter, Gilbert and Alfred have been together for a few decades but physically Alfred appears to be about 15-17 years of age. While Gilbert looks to be in his early twenties. Mathias is 19 and a normal human.


End file.
